Stannis el Justo
by KSB The Witcher Smuggler
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Sinopsis: Stannis Baratheon ha llegado al Trono de Hierro, y efectuará importantes cambios.
1. Capitulo 1: Primeros Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, sería millonaria. Todo los héroes/villanos que aquí relucen, pertenecen en explusiva a GRRM. Este relato, no tiene fines lucrativos; realizado con el único proposito de hacer justicia.**  
**

Primera parte, de un total de cinco.

* * *

**CAPITULO .I. PRIMEROS CAMBIOS**

* * *

Stannis Baratheon tenía muchos sueños. Y a diferencia de sus hermanos, ser Rey nunca fue uno de ellos. Pero ahora, por un capricho del destino, por un regalo envenenado de uno o varios Dioses, él era el Rey.

¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir lo que uno quiere? ¿Por qué siempre a uno le quitan demasiado, o le dan de más?

En su lejana infancia, fue desprovisto del afecto de sus padres, del respeto de sus hermanos. Siempre haciendo lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él ¿para qué? Para solo ganarse la soledad de una habitación fría, sin los besos de una madre.

En su más cercana edad adulta, luchó contra la Flota de Hierro, conquistó Rocadragon, y defendió el Bastión Familiar, saliendo victorioso en cada una de esas batallas, ¿y para qué? Para ganarse más risas a su espalda, un matrimonio de conveniencia, un puesto en el consejo real rodeado de individuos traicioneros, y un peñasco alejado de la mano de los Dioses que no le correspondía.

Hasta en cuestión de herederos, tenía poca fortuna. Muchos otros eran padres de varones sanos y fuertes. Para él quedo los pedazos sobrantes, que se traducían como una hija que siendo aún un bebé, fue víctima de la psoriagris. Era una niña triste, resultado de un padre sumido en la más profunda amargura, y una madre con la capacidad neuronal de una ameba. Quería un hijo, sí, pero era sangre de su sangre, y a su particular modo, la amaba.

La guerra de los cinco Reyes pasaría a la historia, como la batalla más sangrienta que Poniente había vivido, desde la Guerra de la Conquista. Todos apostaban por el joven lobo, por el príncipe que fue prometido, por la madre de dragones…todos cayeron…uno a uno, todos fueron siendo eliminados. **"Nadie te quiere como Rey. Nunca quisiste amigos, hermano. Pero un hombre sin amigos, es un hombre sin poder"; **esas fueron las palabras que Renly le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás. Es curioso ¿verdad? Que todos aquellos que desbordaban simpatía entre los suyos, que tenían amigos en todas partes, terminaran muertos por la misma razón…confiar en las personas, y ser amigo de ellas. Un Rey no ha de tener amigos, sino súbditos; porque llegada esa extrema y ciega confianza en los que dicen ser amigos tuyos, no tardará en asomar la daga oscura de la traición. Aunque bien se daba el caso de una persona entre millones de ellas, que hacía de confidente del Rey, casi se podía llamar amigo, y que a lo sumo, se terminaba convirtiendo en la Mano del Monarca. En el caso de Stannis, ese cargo no podía corresponder más que a Ser Davos Seaworth.

Para empezar a prosperar, primero se debía devolver el dinero al Banco de Braavos. La cantidad de dragones de oro a pagar, era desmesurada. No solo tenía que lidiar con los gastos de la guerra, sino con las deudas que arrastraba la capital desde el Reinado de Robert, Joffrey, y Tommen.

-Somos los Reyes – dijo Selyse – no podemos ir por ahí como pordioseros.

-A esos que tú llamas pordioseros, son el pueblo llano. Debemos dar ejemplo. Con la corona es más que suficiente, mujer – bufó Stannis – el periodo de transición, siempre es época de vacas flacas. Y nosotros estamos más que acostumbrados. Deja de quejarte.

-No es justo – se quejó la Reina

-¿Justo? – Preguntó con desprecio – Lo que no es Justo es exprimir de donde no hay. Lo que no es justo es lucir ropas caras y joyas, cuando el pueblo no tiene pan que llevarse a la boca. No hables de lo que no entiendes. Debería bastarte con estar agradecida de seguir viva.

No todas las medidas debían de ser tratadas en el consejo real. Ciertas medidas eran irreprochables, como por ejemplo, el cierre automático de los burdeles de la ciudad. En época de crisis, los hombres tienden a gastar el poco dinero en sus vicios más primitivos, que bien era o la bebida, o las putas. Lo primero era pasable. Lo segundo, era más que discutible.

-Pero alteza, son un importante fuente de ingresos – manifestó el tesorero, una vez que se estaba llevando a cabo el desalojo de los susodichos establecimientos.

-No quiero vicios infrahumanos en mi capital – respondió más que rotundo

-¿Infrahumanos, majestad? – El consejero de la moneda, no cabía en sí de asombro –No hay nada de infrahumano en el placer del cuerpo

-¿Estás discutiendo mis decisiones? – El tesorero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza – No es integro ni moral para una ciudad; mucho menos para una capital. Mancillan los matrimonios, ensucian el honor del hombre, y vejan a la mujer. – Stannis tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, y poco después, volvió a fundir al tesorero con la mirada – Los hombres deberían gastarse su dinero en comida, y no en putas.

_**""**_**Robert era el auténtico acero****. ****Stannis es hierro puro, negro, fuerte y duro, sí, pero también quebradizo, como el propio hierro. No se dobla nunca, antes se rompe. Y en cuanto a Renly... ay, Renly es cobre, pulido y brillante, muy bonito, pero a la larga no vale gran cosa."** Las palabras de Donal Noye, hablan por sí solas. Muchas cosas cambiarían en los Siete Reinos, sí; pero antes de alcanzar todos los rincones, la Capital debía de reinventarse primero, y eliminar hasta la última gota del veneno de las víboras. Desembarco del Rey como corazón de los Reinos, tenía la obligación de reflejar el futuro. Y ese futuro, se construiría bajo los cimientos de la justicia de un Rey inquebrantable, la humildad de una mano sabia, y la decencia de un pueblo llano.

La era de los Targaryen llegó a su fin, la época de usureros terminó. Una nueva luz se proyectaba en el horizonte. Y ese brillo que relucía tenía un nombre. Stannis de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos. Y Protector del Reino.


	2. Capitulo 2: Cobrando Justicia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, sería millonaria. Todo los héroes/villanos que aquí relucen, pertenecen en explusiva a GRRM. Este relato, no tiene fines lucrativos; realizado con el único proposito de hacer justicia.**  
**

Segunda parte, de un total de cinco.

* * *

**CAPITULO .II. COBRANDO JUSTICIA**

* * *

Justicia. ¿Qué es exactamente la justicia? ¿Quién es el juez que dictamina la justicia? ¿Son las leyes la justicia? ¿Quién ha decidido que lo sean? ¿El mismo hombre quien las escribió? ¿Era ese hombre, un hombre justo? Según los antiguos libros, la justicia tiene varios significados, de los cuales, el más significativo menciona que la justicia no es más que la virtud que inclina a dar a cada uno lo que le pertenece o lo que le corresponde. Bueno, pues Stannis, estaba decidido a ello.

"**...madre de dragones, hija de la muerte...  
Una espada roja brillaba como el ocaso en la mano de un Rey  
de ojos azules que no proyectaba sombra alguna. Un dragón de tela se mecía  
entre dos pértigas mientras la multitud aplaudía. Desde una torre humeante, una gran bestia emprendía el vuelo, echando fuego sombrío por la boca." **Esa era una de las profecías que le fue mostrada a Daenerys Targaryen en la Casa de los Eternos. Lo que no supo ver, era que cuando viera cara a cara a ese Rey de ojos azules, marcaría el inicio de su caída.

En las mazmorras aguardaba una presa de lujo. Correría la misma suerte que su hermano, solo que tendría un final más rápido, y menos doloroso. La batalla que los enfrento, fue tenaz. Por un lado, 2800 hombres y tres dragones de ardiente carne; por el otro, 3500 hombres, una hechicera y un dragón de piedra. ¿El escenario?...el Tridente. Al parecer, estaba escrito en el destino, que dragones y venados, se vieran enfrentados siempre en ese lugar, para decidir una guerra. Como ya lo hiciera Robert en su día, Stannis derrotó a su oponente, con más pérdidas de las que había esperado tener. Con la magia de Melisandre su dragón de aliento oscuro se retroalimentaba de energía automáticamente. Sobrevolaba los cielos con suma elegancia y rapidez, mostrándose el señor del viento. Los otros tres con su gran tonelaje, eran rápidos sí, pero no tanto como su oponente pétreo, además de que se fatigaban pasados unos minutos. Abajo en tierra, los hombres saboreaban el acero en los paladares, mientras las espadas tañían sobre sus cabezas. Los dragones chillaron, las armas entrechocaron, el Forca se tiñó de rojo, los hombres murieron, y un Rey se alzó victorioso sobre el otro.

El pueblo se congrego impaciente frente al septo de Baelor, para presenciar la ejecución de esa mujer monta dragones. Las campanas de la capital dieron las doce del mediodía, y el consejo real fue el primero en hacer acto de presencia. Poco después, una escuálida muchacha de cabellera platina, ojos violáceos llenos de lágrimas, y revestida de heridas, fue arrodillada frente a cientos de ojos que clamaban sangre, por dos miembros dela guardia real. Fue víctima de una decena de insultos, así como diana de unas cuantas manzanas certeras. Terminadas los doce repiqueteos, subieron a la tarima del septo el Rey, acompañado de la mano; tras ellos, la Reina y la sacerdotisa Roja, además de media docena de guardias. Entre ellos, el verdugo.

Stannis alzó una mano para dar una señal. Los guardias retiraron un telón de lona gris, que ocultaba un dragón negro malherido, en el interior de una jaula que colocaron al pie del septo.

-¡Dejar a mi dragón! – imploraba Daenerys

-¡Eh aquí, una de las bestias que esta niña quería arrojar contra todos nosotros! – Citó el Rey, señalando al animal con desprecio – Hace tres siglos, sus antepasados vinieron a conquistar estas tierras, no sin antes pasarlas por fuego. Un poder me fue entregado para lidiar con estas criaturas salvajes…un poder venido de oriente. Las armas del Dios Rojo me dieron la victoria, pero será el acero de una espada quien termine con su vida.

-¡Muerte, muerte a los dragones! – Vitoreaba el gentío exacerbado - ¡Muerte a los Targaryen! ¡Larga vida al Rey Stannis!

-Uno de los hombres más honorables que he tenido el placer de conocer – prosiguió con calma, y aproximándose a la cautiva – solía decir una cosa. Quien dicta sentencia, debe blandir la espada.

El pueblo comenzó a alzar los puños, mientras Stannis desenfundaba Dueña de Luz. Pero antes de la ejecución, dio otra señal a los guardias, quienes atravesaron con sus espadas al negro dragón, dándole muerte. Acto seguido, levantaron dos enormes pértigas de hierro, donde lo colgaron como una marioneta de papel. A lo lejos, desde una torre humeante, una gran bestia emprendía el vuelo, echando fuego sombrío por la boca, para quedarse petrificado luego del susurro en antiguo Valyrio de Melisandre. Daenerys lloraba, el pueblo gritaba, Drogon sangraba y el Rey…ejecutaba.

-Por la presente. Yo, Stannis de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de mi nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los Siete Reinos, y Protector del Reino, te sentencio a morir. ¿Últimas palabras Daenerys Targaryen?

-¡Estáis cometiendo una equivocación! – Aseguró con fuerzas renovadas - ¡Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta. La que no Arde. Madre de Dragones. Rompedora de Cadenas! ¡Soy la legitima Reina! ¡Rebelaros, rebelaros contra este usurpador!

-¡Larga vida al Rey Stannis!– Aclamaba nuevamente la gente. Esta vez con aplausos incluidos- ¡Muerte a los Targaryen! ¡Larga vida al Rey Stannis! ¡Justicia para el pueblo!

La espada se levantó sobre la cabeza de su portador. La futura ejecutaba agacho la cabeza. La hoja descendió, y con un tajo certero, la cabeza se deprendió del cuerpo. El silencio se hizo por unos minutos dueño del lugar, hasta que por fin, el júbilo estalló como un volcán.

"**Cuatro características corresponden al juez: Escuchar cortésmente, responder sabiamente, ponderar prudentemente y decidir imparcialmente".** Y no hay mayor juez que un Rey. Bien se dice que "**aléjese de los palacios el que quiera ser justo. La virtud y el poder no se hermanan bien." **Solo cabría esperar si el más regio de los tres hermanos Baratheon, aquél que era y siempre será rígido, sin encanto y aburrido, podría romper esas cadenas; y dar fe de que se puede ser justo y Rey, al mismo tiempo.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿R hllor?¿Los 7? o

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, sería millonaria. Todo los héroes/villanos que aquí relucen, pertenecen en explusiva a GRRM. Este relato, no tiene fines lucrativos; realizado con el único proposito de hacer justicia.**  
**

Tercera parte, de un total de cinco.

* * *

**CAPITULO .III. ¿R´HLLOR? ¿LOS SIETE? O ¿LOS DIOSES ANTIGUOS?**

* * *

"**En el mundo existen dos clases de hombres: hombres inteligentes sin religión y hombres religiosos sin inteligencia". **Independientemente de que usara el poder de aquellos que dicen hablar en nombre de un Dios, Stannis, desde la muerte de sus padres a la edad de trece años, se consideraba del primer grupo. Un hombre inteligente, sin religión. Pues **"Todas las religiones, con sus dioses, semidioses, profetas, mesías y santos son el producto del capricho y la credulidad del hombre quien no ha alcanzado todavía el desarrollo total y la personalidad completa de sus poderes intelectuales". **Durante su trayectoria militar y política, hubo tratado con gente de todos los ámbitos. Ser Davos era ferviente de los Siete, así como Lady Catelyn. A su vez, el marido de ésta, Lord Eddard, mantenía la fe en los Antiguos Dioses. Mientras que "ella" la mujer roja, predicaba una religión extranjera en nombre de un Dios de fuego, llamado R´hllor.

Ahora como Rey, se esperaba de él, que levantara estandartes divinos. La inmensa mayoría era de los Siete **"Madre gentil, fuente de toda piedad; salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad; contén las espadas y las flechas detén; que tengan un futuro de paz y de bien". **Pero por ser mayoría, no quería decir que fuera lo correcto. En el Norte, eran los Dioses Antiguos a quienes rendían pleitesía, que no es más que un árbol con cara tallada, y que no requiere de ritual, cantos o plegarias. Una religión austera, y basada en el conocimiento de uno mismo. Una religión antigua, y en decadencia. Por último, R´hllor; con sus cantos en la noche alrededor de las hogueras **"Aléjanos de la oscuridad, oh, Señor. Inflama nuestros corazones para que podamos recorrer tu camino luminoso. R´hllor, tú eres la luz de nuestros ojos, el fuego de nuestros corazones, el calor de nuestras entrañas. Tuyo es el sol que calienta nuestros días, tuyas las estrellas que nos guardan en la noche oscura…Señor de la Luz, defiéndenos, La noches es oscura y alberga cosas aterradoras"; **extraño, letal y aterrador.

—Si no creéis en ningún dios...

— ¿Por qué me molesto con este nuevo? Yo también me lo he estado preguntando. Sé poco acerca de los dioses y me interesan aún menos, pero la sacerdotisa roja tiene poder…Los Siete nunca me han traído ni un gorrión como presa. Es hora de que pruebe con otro halcón, Davos. Un halcón rojo.

Y ese halcón rojo le dio todo y más. Perdió la primera gran batalla importante, por aceptar el consejo de su mano. Las posteriores, con más o menos dificultades, las ganó. Aplastó a sus enemigos. **"El fuego lo abrasa todo" **decía ella…tenía razón. Combate el fuego con fuego. Los Targaryen y sus dragones, también sucumbieron bajo el manto de aquel halcón depredador con apariencia de mujer. **"…Esta guerra durara años, miles morirán a vuestras órdenes. Traicionareis a los hombres que os sirven, traicionareis a vuestra familia, traicionareis todo lo que una vez habéis amado. Y valdrá la pena. Porque vos sois el hijo del fuego, vos sois el guerrero de luz. Barreréis a cualquier pretendiente. Seréis Rey." **Y era Rey.

Algo tan importante para el pueblo como los Dioses, requería de consejo. Solo existía un hombre que pudiera tenderle la sabia mano de la ayuda. A esa mano, le faltaban cuatro falanges.

-¿Qué hacer, Davos? ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Aconséjame, mano.

Si treinta años atrás le hubiesen dicho, que le mutilarían una mano, terminaría siendo caballero bajo las ordenes de ese mismo hombre que blandió el hacha, y posteriormente, ese castigador seria el Rey, y él su mano, a quien quiera que le hubiera dicho el vaticinio, le hubiese llamado majadero descerebrado y borracho. El cargo era importante. La responsabilidad aún más grande. Y las ganas de estar a la altura inmensas.

-Bueno, majestad. Sin duda se trata de un tema delicado. En mi opinión, debería dejar las cosas tal y como están. Que cada cual siga al Dios o a los Dioses, que crea más oportuno.

-En eso estaba pensando. Pero el halcón rojo funciono, Davos, funciono. Y no hay día en que Selyse me presione con sus paparruchas. Quiere que levante un templo rojo y queme a los infieles…-miró a la nada, rechinó los dientes y rompió el silencio -…si quiere quemar a los infieles, yo debería ser el primero. Si R'hllor existe, bien debe de saber que lo he usado como mera herramienta, en este juego que se llama existencia.

"**La única forma de hacer lo correcto es hacer lo que piensas que es correcto.****" **Por ende, seguiría la senda de sí mismo. Los Dioses no le interesaban lo más minino; menos aun lo que pensaran de él. En cuanto a los deseos expresos de su mujer…a oídos sordos, palabras necias.

-Lo dejare estar, pues. – respondió apremiante – Que cada quien rece a quien quiera. Pero a la mínima señal de hostilidad entre feligreses, las medidas que se impondrán serán peores que el peor de los castigos divinos. No quiero una revolución teológica en mis calles.- el graznido de un cuervo se escuchó a lo lejos- Gracias por tu consejo. Puedes retirarte.

-A sus órdenes, majestad. – titubeó por un instante – Si necesita algo más…

-Te haré llamar

"**Aquellos que dicen obrar en nombre de los Dioses son los menos pacíficos del Mundo; como creen percibir voces celestiales tienen oídos sordos para toda palabra de humanidad."** En su reinado, esos seres que no tienen un cuerpo carnal y por tanto ni se ven, ni se tocan, no tendrían cabida, no serían importantes; se relevarían a un segundo plano, por mucho que los llamados hombres santos, dijesen que existían. Y si alguien quería impedirlo, más les valdría tener una buena espada afilada con la que atravesarle el pecho y sacarle el corazón; pues por muchas plegarias que rezaran a sus Dioses, no lograrían hacerle desistir. **"Las palabras se las lleva el viento".**

* * *

**No vendría de más, decir que me gustaria tener un review de los miembros del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras, que lean mi escrito.  
**


	4. Capitulo 4: Despues de todo, amigos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, sería millonaria. Todo los héroes/villanos que aquí relucen, pertenecen en explusiva a GRRM. Este relato, no tiene fines lucrativos; realizado con el único proposito de hacer justicia.**  
**

Cuarta parte, de un total de cinco.

* * *

**CAPITULO .IV. DESPUES DE TODO, AMIGOS**

* * *

Nunca quiso amigos. Nunca los pidió. Nunca imploró por ellos. Nunca le importaron. Deber. Stannis vivía para el deber. ¿Dónde entran los amigos en esa ecuación? No, los amigos te roban tiempo. Un tiempo que según él, es mejor emplear en el deber. Para un marido, su esposa. Para un hijo, sus padres. Para un padre, sus hijos. Para un Rey, su reino. **"****Un padre es un tesoro, un hermano es un consuelo: un amigo es ambos."** Ya sufrió mucho por eso. Su padre muerto…tesoro perdido. Sus hermanos muertos, pero aun siguiendo vivos…consuelos nunca obtenidos. ¿Amigos? ¿En serio? ¿Para qué? ¿Para perderlos también?

El día fue agotador. Efecto de largas reuniones con el consejo. Discusiones con su esposa, quien reclamaba más atención.

-La descendencia es importante – exclamaba Selyse al borde de la locura – No puede ser algo secundario

-Lo es, mujer. Los Reinos siguen sangrando, tengo que detener la hemorragia

-Que se encargue la Mano – espetó con furia – Lady Melisandre ha dicho que debemos…

-No me importa lo que haya dicho esa mujer – interrumpió sereno como un iceberg – No tengo tiempo para hacerte un hijo

Discusiones con Melisandre acerca del merecido reconocimiento al único Dios verdadero, y destrucción de los falsos creyentes. Y también estaban los otros nobles de las casas vasallas. Un pequeño convite con ellos para sellar alianzas. Alianzas de amigos, decían. ¿Amigos? Stannis no era amigo de ninguno de ellos ¿Dónde estaban cuando se encontraba en medio de un tempestad invernal, y fue asaltado por los Bolton? ¿Dónde estaban cuando su flota quedo en ruinas por el fuego Valyrio? ¿Dónde estaban durante el asedio a Bastión de Tormentas en la rebelión de Robert? ¿Amigos? ¡JA! Escupía en esa palabra. Nunca los tuvo, nunca los tendría.

La luna en menguante iluminaba tenuemente el interior del despacho. Que duro es el silencio cuando uno lo siente; golpeando el pecho como un herrero que martillea con su martillo el acero de una espada al rojo. Que galopa presionando el corazón, al igual que los miles de cascos de caballos dispuestos a morir en la batalla. Cuando uno es invadido por las garras del silencio oscuro, siempre será un amigo, quien ilumine el sendero y haga desaparecer a la bestia.

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente. Por ella, primero asomo una bandeja con una copa y una jarra de vino. Después, una mano que se unía a un brazo, que se unía a un cuerpo, que se unía a Davos y…la bestia se desvaneció.

-¿Alteza? – La torpe reverencia, hizo que casi se le cayeran los cubiertos – Lamento la intromisión, con el duro día de hoy, pensé que necesitaría una copa de vino

Avanzó hacia la mesa, le lleno la copa hasta la mitad, y dio media vuelta para marcharse. **"Siéntate". **Empleó un tono más hosco de lo que pretendía. Davos se sentó frente a él, y ambos, guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Un silencio que para nada se parecía al primero que había sentido. Cuando Davos se encontraba presente, aun sin estar hablando, no existía el silencio propiamente dicho, solo una amena pausa hasta decir algo.

-Amigos – susurró el Rey con un hilo de voz - ¿Tienes amigos Davos? ¿Qué piensas de ellos?

-Mi padre solía decirme de niño que el hombre más rico del mundo, no es el que conserva la primera moneda que ganó, sino el que conserva el primer amigo que tuvo; y que los amigos son una familia cuyos individuos se eligen a voluntad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los amigos, son la familia que uno quiere tener? – por la ventana se elevaba el humo de las hogueras de Melisandre. No tardarían en volver a entonar sus canticos – Siempre quise tener otra familia, pero nunca quise amigos, y siempre la gente me ha odiado por ello…por no ser como Robert…por no ser como Renly

-Sus hermanos siempre han sido populares entre la gente…– los canticos a R´hllor iniciaron adornados por humeantes colores de rojo, amarillo y naranja -…tenían muchos amigos.

-Te diré una cosa Davos, sólo los tontos tienen muchas amistades. El mayor número de amigos, marca el grado de estupidez de un hombre.

-¿Quiere decir eso, que el hombre con menor cantidad de amigos, es el más inteligente?

-¿Piensas que soy engreído? No me considero mejor que uno o que otros, ni que sea más capaz. Tampoco pienso que sea más inteligente que vos

-¿Alteza?...Solo soy un humilde servidor, si alguna vez hubiera sido inteligente, no habría sido contrabandista

-Me alegro que lo hubieras sido. Gracias a esa decisión, os conocí. Gracias a esa decisión, me atrevo a añadir que tengo…un amigo. ¿Por qué somos amigos, verdad? Dicen que el mejor amigo es el que enmienda los errores de uno o reprueba sus desaciertos; aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que eso también corresponde al trabajo de la Mano de un Rey.

-Ciertamente ese es el labor de una Mano, excelencia, pero…le confieso que lo hago más allá de mi puesto, porque…realmente quiero ser su amigo.

"**Él es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, mi confidente y el que me traiciona, el que me apoya y el que de mí depende; y lo más espantoso de todo: es mí igual." **La traición de un amigo es la más dolorosa que uno puede sentir en el alma. Es tu escudo en la batalla. La almohada sobre la que lloras en las noches de otoño. El médico que venda tus heridas mortales. La llave que abre tu cárcel de dolor. A Fin de cuentas, un amigo, es un tesoro, un hermano, una familia. **"…Davos, pese a todo…amigos".**


	5. Capitulo 5: Lazos de sangre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí citados no me pertenecen; de lo contrario, sería millonaria. Todo los héroes/villanos que aquí relucen, pertenecen en explusiva a GRRM. Este relato, no tiene fines lucrativos; realizado con el único proposito de hacer justicia.**  
**

Quinta parte, de un total de cinco.

* * *

**CAPITULO .V. LAZOS DE SANGRE**

* * *

Para cualquier noble, es de suma importancia tener un primogénito varón, que herede su castillo. Para un Rey, es quizás aún más importante. Un hijo representa la continuidad de la estirpe familiar. Una hija por el contrario, solo hará que sus padres sean abuelos. El hijo varón es la piedra angular de cualquier dinastía. En ellos está el deber de ensalzar el apellido de sus progenitores. Una hija no puedo hacerlo, porque ella, únicamente puede lograr alabar el apellido de su marido, dándole muchos hijos. Por eso, un varón, es importante para un Rey, para elevar su reinado y su imperio. A su vez, ser padre no es fácil; "El oficio de padres debe aprenderse. Amar a los hijos es más que un simple sentimiento; es una toma de conciencia sobre ciertas responsabilidades que conduzcan a la felicidad del ser amado." Hijos o hijas, un padre debe amarlos por igual. Y Stannis, a su extraña manera lo hacía. Muchos pensarían que era un ser sin sentimientos, incapaz de amar. Movido únicamente por el rencor. Pero se equivocaban. Que no mostrara afecto, no implicaba que no lo sintiera; era solo que…bueno, aprendió a defenderse asimismo, del dolor que supone abrirte a otra persona. Quería un hijo varón, pero no más que su deseo que su hija fuera también feliz. Lo que más temía, era que con el tiempo que tendría que pasar con el niño para inculcarle los deberes de un futuro monarca, Shireen lo odiara por ello, y pensara que no la quería, puesto que nunca habían pasado una velada juntos a sola. Nada ni nadie cambiaría el hecho de que la quería, era su primogénita, un regalo para su nefasta existencia, y nunca jamás, se había planteado la opción de amarla menos por ser mujer.

Selyse padecía de ciertos problemas de fertilidad. Sumado a ello el hecho de que Stannis no era precisamente el hombre más lujurioso de los Siete Reinos, daba como resultado que las pocas veces que consumían el matrimonio y las casi inexistentes ocasiones en las que se quedaban en estado de buena esperanza, el ovulo terminara desprendiéndose de la matriz, y abortara. Lo más impresionante de todo, es que Shireen consiguiera superar los nueve meses.

Melisandre dijo una vez que podría darle un hijo, lo que olvido mencionar, es que ese supuesto hijo, sería una sombra negra como la noche, y asesinaría a Renly. En ningún momento quería eso. Un rollizo bebé de carne caliente, que llorara por las noches, que mamara del pecho de su madre, era lo que deseaba…no una cosa intangible y demoniaca.

La sacerdotisa quiso llevarlo nuevamente al lado oscuro "Rompí los votos una vez, no volverá a suceder". Por ello, utilizando sus conocimientos en hechicería, Melisandre usando unas palabras místicas de aquí, unos polvos mágicos por allá, hizo que Selyse fuera más receptiva a la semilla del Rey. El mejor momento para concebir según la mujer roja les dijo, eran las noches de cada domingo; donde un ciclo viejo llegaba a su fin, dando paso a uno más joven y fuerte.

La Noche apremiaba…era Domingo. El silencio ahogo el ruido de la Fortaleza. El Rey y la Reina, entraron en el dormitorio. Uno se sentó en un lado de la cama, el otro, en el opuesto. Sin mirarse, pero notando la presencia del otro, esperaron en silencio hasta que fuera el preludio de media noche.

-Ya casi es la hora – se atrevió a decir Selyse un poco avergonzada. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con su marido, eso estaba claro; pero era una situación tan anómala, que siempre parecía la primera vez. Cada vez que lo tenía encima, notaba la inseguridad de él, sus ganas de acabar pronto, su deseo de que le diera un hijo…pero no lo lograba, era incapaz de hacer feliz a su marido - ¿mi señor, está preparado?

-No se está preparado para el deber – poco a poco, ambos fueron desnudándose; despacio, pero sin detenerse- simplemente se hace

-Si…simplemente se hace – repitió con tristeza

-No estés triste, mi señora – alentó el Rey. No acostumbraba a ser amable, por lo que el tono sonó un tanto brusco – esta vez, todo saldrá bien

- Si, mi señor. Confío en vos

-¿En mí? – preguntó molesto. Se giró mirando en dirección a su esposa, y la tumbo ya desnuda contra la cama - ¿Es que soy yo el culpable de que no te quedes embarazada, mujer?

-Casi nunca me tocas… - reprochó débilmente

El rey rechino los dientes, bufó, frunció el ceño, y tomó a su esposa con la bravura del joven guerrero que entra por primera vez en la batalla.

Con tres semanas de antelación, Selyse Florent Baratheon, dio a luz un joven varón de cabello negro y ojos azul pálido. "La mejor herencia que un hombre puede dejar a sus hijos es una mente equilibrada y fortalecida, un carácter firme y a la par benévolo que aliente y enaltezca a cuantos con él se relacionen."

Dejaron a los recientes padres a solas. Stannis avanzo hacia la cama, y se sentó en una silla al pie de ella. Selyse le tendió un bultito enroscado en una manta amarilla ribeteada con hilo negro.

-Te presento a tu hijo, mi señor – dijo ella con orgullo y satisfacción

Stannis lo contemplo, como quien contempla con monolito de oro macizo. Era gordito, fuerte, sano. Cuando el recién nacido le agarró el dedo, cuando Stannis le rozaba los minúsculos deditos, sintió…cuando seáis padres, lo sabréis. Al poco tiempo, Shireen asomó por la puerta con interés. Su madre le indico que entrara.

-Este es tu hermanito, Shireen. – Informo su padre - Steffon Baratheon, el segundo de su nombre. Futuro Rey de los Ándalos, el Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Futuro Señor de los Siete Reinos. Y futuro Protector del Reino.

Y así, el reinado de los Venados, prosiguió. ¿Alguna vez podría existir Rey más capaz y justo que Stannis Baratheon? No. Porque Stannis Baratheon es único en su medida.

¡LARGA VIDA AL LEGITIMO REY DE PONIENTE!


End file.
